


Blessing

by AntarcticBird



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntarcticBird/pseuds/AntarcticBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5x01 reaction ficlet. (i.e. engaged happy boys and the world's best dad/future father-in-law.) Basically: fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blessing

Eventually, Kurt still has to go to the airport and fly back to New York. Burt drives and Blaine goes with them, he just has to be with Kurt for as long as possible right now. So he gets in the car, happy when Kurt slides onto the backseat next to him to hold hands ( _fearlessly and forever_ ) for a little while longer before they won't see each other for a week.

 

Blaine has the plane ticket to New York in his desk drawer at home, a 'surprise' weekend visit at the end of next week that he's been planning for about a month now and that he'll totally tell Kurt about over the phone when they'll talk later that night. For right now, he just wants to hold onto this moment, the 'surprise' proposal he'd planned, and bask in how well it went.

 

They're _engaged_. They're going to get _married_. He is going to be Kurt's husband for the rest of forever and he's so happy he can't stop smiling – smiling and holding Kurt's hand and looking at Kurt. And Kurt is looking right back at him, smiling too, glowing with happiness and still holding Blaine's hand.

 

**

 

They're at the airport too soon, and Blaine waits a little off to the side as Kurt hugs his dad goodbye and promises to call before walking over to Blaine, eyes so soft and his hands shaking a little as he reaches out for him.

 

“I love you,” he breathes, and Blaine pulls him in close and kisses him, and kisses him again, holding on tight and never wanting to let go.

 

“I love you too,” he replies as soon as they come up for air, and Kurt clings for just a few more moments.

 

“You're amazing, Blaine,” he says, voice trembling just a little, and adds, “I wish I didn't have to go.”

 

“We'll see each other soon,” Blaine promises, remembering the ticket hidden away in his desk under his history assignment. “And I'll call you every day until then.”

 

“Twice a day,” Kurt insists, but he's smiling.

 

“Okay.”

 

They don't say goodbye. They never do. They just hold each other and whisper to each other and kiss until Kurt absolutely has to leave.

 

Blaine climbs back into the car, into the passenger seat this time, so that Burt can drive him home. He's shaking a bit, overwhelmed after the week he's had, and he tries to turn his face away as subtly as possible as he wipes a stray tear from his cheek.

 

“You okay, kid?” Burt asks, starting the car, and Blaine nods, making himself turn to face his future father-in-law and smile.

 

“I'm fine. Just – happy, I guess.”

 

Burt nods at him once before looking out the windshield as he starts pulling out of their parking space. “That was one hell of a show you put together. Must have been a lot of work.”

 

Blaine hesitates – he's still not quite sure how to act around Burt now that he's pretty much gone against his advice and asked Kurt to marry him anyway. On the other hand, Burt hadn't hesitated agreeing to help when Blaine had told him what he was up to, had asked him for his help with driving Kurt to Dalton and coming up with some excuse for the obvious detour. “It was worth it,” he finally says, quietly. He may not _need_ Burt's good opinion. He'd still like to have it, though. It's going to make his life so much easier.

 

“Yeah, I guess it was,” Burt agrees, and there's no disapproval in his voice at all.

 

Blaine relaxes and leans back in his seat, staring out the window as they make their way home.

 

They don't talk much, but the silence isn't uncomfortable. It's the way it's always been, before Kurt went to New York, back when Blaine had spent his afternoons hanging out at his house pretty much every day after school, except for the afternoons they went to Blaine's instead.

 

Burt's never been chatty, and he isn't now – he asks Blaine about school, about his college applications, about his family, about glee club, and they talk sports for just a minute or so. But in between, they just sit and drive and everything feels the same, nothing seems to have really changed. Except, Blaine thinks, they're practically family now. He likes that thought. He likes it a lot. He's going to be a part of Kurt's family, and Kurt is going to be a part of his. They're going to be each other's family. He smiles, leaning his forehead against the cool glass of the passenger side window and watches Ohio fly past them.

 

They pull up in front of his house, and when he unbuckles his seatbelt and turns to say goodbye, Burt's heavy hand lands on his shoulder, squeezing a little in a gesture that is almost enough to quell the last of Blaine's fears about what he's thought of this afternoon.

 

“Remind Kurt to give me a call when you speak to him,” he says.

 

Blaine shakes his head. “Of course he's gonna call you, he wouldn't -”

 

Burt laughs, patting Blaine's shoulder before letting go and sitting back in his seat. “Just tell him to at least text me he landed safely.”

 

Blaine nods, smiles, and opens his door. “Of course I will. Thanks for dropping me off.”

 

“No problem,” Burt assures him.

 

And Blaine climbs out of the car, still feeling the warm, approving weight of Burt's hand on his shoulder.

 

He might not _need_ his good opinion. But it sure as hell feels good to have it.

 

**

 

Kurt calls a few hours later, and Blaine picks up on the first ring.

 

“Hi,” he breathes, and he can hear Kurt's smile as he repeats the word back to him. “Your dad told me to remind you to call him,” Blaine dutifully relays his message before he can forget. If he has his way, he's going to keep Kurt on the phone for a long time tonight.

 

“I already did, on my way home,” Kurt assures him. “I'm all yours now.”

 

Blaine grins, flopping back down onto his bed, happiness bubbling up inside as all the events of the past week come rushing back at him. “Yes, you are,” he confirms. “And I'm yours, too.”

 

_Fearlessly and forever_.


End file.
